new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Team Smurf (2018 TV series)
''Team Smurf ''is an American traditionally-animated television series based off the computer-animated feature Smurfs: The Lost Village and the original Smurfs comics by Peyo, as well as the 1980s animated series produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions. This series follows the exciting and thrilling adventures of Smurfette and her best friends Brainy, Clumsy, and Hefty Smurf. Premise The series follows Smurfette, Brainy, Clumsy and Hefty in their crazy misadventures (such as facing and battling against Gargamel, who is planning to turn the Smurfs into gold or more likely, if not, eat the Smurfs). Other episodes focus on finding treasures that are uncovered from previous years of the Smurf life or preventing someone from conquering Smurf Village and turning it into a museum exhibit or a grand canyon. Also, the show breaks the fourth wall with characters often talking to the audience and the narrator. Characters Team Smurf * Smurfette (voiced by Demi Lovato) - TBA * Hefty Smurf (voiced by Joe Maganiello) - TBA * Brainy Smurf (voiced by Danny Pudi) - TBA * Clumsy Smurf (voiced by Jack McBrayer) - TBA Episodes List of episodes Voice cast Team Smurf *Demi Lovato as Smurfette *Jack McBrayer as Clumsy *Danny Pudi as Brainy *Joe Maganiello as Hefty *Jeff Bennett as Narrator *Jack Angel as Papa Smurf *Gabriel Iglesias as Jokey *Jim Cummings as Gargamel *Rainn Wilson as Lord Balthazar *Julia Roberts as Smurfwillow *Gordon Ramsay as Baker *Michael Bell as Handy *Jake Johnson as Grouchy *Jim Meskimen as Vanity *Jeff Dunham as Farmer *Kelly Asbury as Nosey *Michelle Rodriguez as Smurfstorm *Ellie Kemper as Smurfblossom *Ariel Winter as Smurflily *Frank Welker as Azrael and Monty *Meghan Trainor as Smurfmelody *Melissa Sturm as Smurfjade ''Johan and Peewit'' *David Tennant as Johan *Bobby Moynihan as Peewit *Mandy Moore as Princess Savina *Corey Burton as The Good King Additional Voices * Andrea Martin * Dan Castellaneta * Billy West * April Winchell Production Development After the United States box-office failure of Smurfs: The Lost Village, Sony decided to resolve it with an all-new traditionally-animated television series. Writing Most of the episodes are written and all of them are story edited by Doug Langdale. Voices Animation Animation of the show is outsourced to Wang Film Productions, Toon City Animation, Sunwoo Entertainment and Digital EMation. Rough Draft Korea animates the majority of all episodes. Music Reception The series received positive reviews from both critics and The Smurfs fans. Broadcast history Home media Trivia * Unlike Smurfs: The Lost Village, this show doesn't use any real life pop songs and instead use songs from The Smurfs All-Star Show and The Smurfs: Best of Friends albums to give the series a classic feel. This was likely done in order to avoid copyright issues. * Most of the series' voice cast consists of a celebrity-based voice cast, most of them reprising their roles from the film. * Jim Cummings reprised his role as Gargamel from the SNL TV Funhouse skit paroding both The Smurfs and The Anne Nicole Show combined altogether as one skit: The Smurfette Show. * Jeff Bennett returns to play his role as the British-accented Narrator from the Earthworm Jim cartoon series and Dave the Barbarian.